


活著，及其答案

by huntersai



Series: 活著，及其答案 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: （艾黛爾賈特X貝雷絲）青獅子路線結局改編的if路線劇情，所以很多自我設定請注意。是老師很努力開啟支援對話的故事，認真不太甜文。
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 活著，及其答案 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550443
Kudos: 11





	活著，及其答案

帝都安巴爾，皇座之間。

轟隆巨聲陣陣作響，佇立於貝雷絲和帝彌托利之前的巨大異形之物狀似痛苦的掙扎著，他們已戰了很長一段時間，兩方皆已遍體鱗傷，僅憑意志力才能勉強立於大地之上。

異形之物搶先跨出了一大步，過重衝擊的餘震讓貝雷絲和帝彌托利腳下一個不穩，再下一秒那漆黑如同皇城石柱般粗的手臂已直直朝向帝彌托利掃去。帝彌托利眼見毫無機會躲開，趕緊將手上的阿萊德巴爾架在胸前做好被擊飛的準備。

「！！」隔了一段距離的貝雷絲完全沒有時間介入，只能眼睜睜等待事情發生。

就在此時，異形之物卻忽然間失去支撐往前倒下，又再度引發了巨響和強烈搖晃。貝雷絲見狀立即朝帝彌托利的方向奔去，即便被風壓揚起的塵埃阻礙了視線，她還是能憑著絕佳方向感找到位置。

隨著她接近目的地，散去的塵埃也使她的視線越來越清晰，很快的貝雷絲就看到了帝彌托利和跪在他身前不遠處的另一個人影——脫下漆黑不祥的「霸骸」外皮，一身火紅的阿德剌斯忒亞帝國皇帝——艾黛爾賈特。

與處處沾滿血跡的帝彌托利呈現強烈對比，艾黛爾賈特全身上下沒有半點傷口，只是像失去一切生氣似的低頭跪在地上。

沈默數秒，確認帝國皇帝沒有任何動作及敵意之後，帝彌托利往前走了幾步。

「艾爾。」帝彌托利笑了，對著面前的敵國皇帝伸出了手。

「…………」艾黛爾賈特抬起頭望向帝彌托利，依舊像個空殼子不發一語。

而貝雷絲就在他的身後定睛守望著事情發展，帝彌托利與艾黛爾賈特之間有著義姊弟關係，若是此時艾黛爾賈特願意回應帝彌托利，相信起碼事情不會一路往最壞的結局前進。

如果他們能夠不再爭鬥自然再好也不過。不僅僅因為眼前的兩人都曾是她的學生，也是因為——即使立場敵對，但貝雷絲從來也沒想過要置艾黛爾賈特於死地。

這時，艾黛爾賈特終於有了反應。她漾起深不可測的美麗微笑，將右手伸進胸前披風內部。

隨後貝雷絲見到了她現在最不想看到的東西。

閃著危險光芒的銀色銳利刀刃，握在艾黛爾賈特手上的無疑是那把短劍。然而手持兵器的理由無論為何，都不可能會發展成她樂見的結果。

貝雷絲感到五臟六腑像凍結一般緊縮，再這樣下去絕對有一方會倒下，她必須要阻止——一定要阻止才行！

世界彷彿回應了貝雷絲內心強烈的意志，時間突兀的靜止了。只見艾黛爾賈特持劍的手懸在半空中，劍尖直指向掛著微笑的帝彌托利。

貝雷絲馬上意會到她發動了「天刻之脈動」。這是女神借給她的，能夠扭轉常理的力量。

她孤身一人在靜止的世界中思考著——即使……即使事到如今，艾黛爾賈特還是不願放棄殺死帝彌托利嗎？

貝雷絲眉頭緊皺，面帶悲傷的凝視著像一件藝術品般動也不動的艾黛爾賈特。

她發現了——艾黛爾賈特淡紫色的眼裡，完全沒有帝彌托利的身影。那雙空虛的眼瞳好像望著更加遼遠，遙不可及的一個未知地方。

艾黛爾賈特只注視著她夢想達成的未來。

她不是想要殺死帝彌托利，只是他擋在通往未來的路中央，不得不除去而已。貝雷絲至今終於理解了，然後一股無法忍受的情緒湧上，使她不禁握緊拳頭。

她無法得知為何艾黛爾賈特彷彿著了魔似的驅使自己一昧向前移動腳步，就連自己已走到懸崖邊，再下一步就要墜落無底深淵也不停下。

貝雷絲只知道她沒辦法丟下這樣的人擅自墜落而不顧。

當她一下決心，靜止的時間立刻開始倒轉，眼前的景象急速回放，回到了帝彌托利朝艾黛爾賈特伸出手的那一刻。

「艾爾。」

帝彌托利的微笑沒有任何改變，跪在前方的艾黛爾賈特也仍舊將右手伸進披風裡……一切發展都和剛才相同，但是這次在銀色光芒一閃的瞬間，貝雷絲已現身擋在帝彌托利身前。

「老師！？」  
「交給我！」

貝雷絲正半跪在地上緊抓住艾黛爾賈特持劍的手，後方的帝彌托利還搞不清楚狀況，可是他總是相信老師一定能做出最好的決定，因此並不打算插手。

「艾黛爾賈特……艾黛爾賈特……！！」

面前的人依然帶著笑容空洞的望著不在此處的遙遠場所。貝雷絲一心想喚回她的意識，就連自己的手臂已被短劍劍尖刺入，流出潺潺鮮血也絲毫不知。

「艾黛爾賈特……已經足夠了，停下來吧。」

這句話或許觸動了什麼，艾黛爾賈特缺乏情感的笑容消失了，兩眼無法聚焦的試圖看清正在呼喚她的那個人。

「休息一下也沒有關係的……艾黛爾賈特。」貝雷絲握緊艾黛爾賈特不斷用力反抗的手，柔聲說。

艾黛爾賈特詫異的張大雙眼，焦點漸漸對上了貝雷絲。等她終於意識到貝雷絲就在自己眼前，她再度露出了笑容。

「老……師……」那是和五年多前學生時代的她一模一樣的笑容。

鏗啷聲響，短劍隨著貝雷絲手臂的點點血滴一起落地。失去所有力量的艾黛爾賈特再也維持不了意識而倒在貝雷絲的懷裡。

法嘉斯神聖王國與阿德剌斯忒亞帝國持續五年以上的戰爭，在此宣告終結。

＊＊＊

時光飛逝，延燒芙朵拉許久的戰火平息之後已過了半年多，帝彌托利順理成章加冕成為法嘉斯王國的國王，原本青獅子學級的同學們也各奔東西，有些待在帝彌托利身旁協助國政、有些回到家族領地整理戰後的一片荒蕪，每個人都展開了新的生活。

另一方面，王國與帝國之戰中人人皆知的最大功臣——曾是青獅子學級導師的貝雷絲，則以新任賽羅司教大司教的身分進行著教內的組織改革與戰後難民安置的工作。

戰爭剛結束之時，雖然前任大司教蕾雅在被帝國監禁的期間並沒有受到不人道的對待，健康狀態依舊良好，但她還是堅持將大司教的位置交給貝雷絲。被託付重任的貝雷絲本人卻對這個位置興趣缺缺，對她而言，她比較想過著每天悠哉釣魚，想到的時候揮劍練練身體的隨興生活，或許還可以來個環遊芙朵拉旅行找以前的學生們敘敘舊。只不過，蕾雅的堅決和幾乎其他所有人的強力勸說實在令貝雷絲難以拒絕，再加上另一個理由，讓她最後還是接受了這個重責大任。

而今天，貝雷絲總算結束了一件讓她近期天天忙得不可開交的麻煩公務，在辦公室脫下大司教的層層厚重布袍，換上她熟悉的那件灰黑色傭兵套裝，果然還是習慣的衣服穿起來最舒服。

此時，叩叩的敲門聲響起。

「請進。」貝雷絲說。  
「——大司教，有一件事……」開門的是西提司，他手上拿了一些文件進來，「嗯？怎麼了，你要出門嗎？」

「是啊，那是急事嗎？還有，只有自己人的時候還是請你叫我的名字吧，比較習慣。」

「呵，我知道，我也比較習慣叫你的名字。」西提司柔和的笑了一聲，經過那場戰役後貝雷絲對他來說也像是家人一般的存在了，能自然相處當然是最好的。

「這些不是急事，等回來再說吧。你也忙好一段時間了，是該出去走走散一下心。」西提司把文件放在辦公桌上，關心的說，「貝雷絲，看起來你應該又是要去那裡了吧。」

「嗯。」

看見貝雷絲點頭，西提司皺起眉頭嘆了一口氣。

「老實說，我到現在仍然反對你這麼做，蕾雅可是被她……」他本來還想說點什麼，但一看到貝雷絲無動於衷的神色就放棄了，「好吧，就不多說了，我也不是不能理解你的心情……我只希望你要多加小心。」

「我知道，放心吧。」貝雷絲微笑，西提司愛操心這點大概永遠不會變吧。

「突然提到這個可能有點奇怪，但是我由衷地慶幸當初蕾雅決定讓你進來擔任教師的職務。」西提司顯露懷念的表情，這是他一直以來未說出口的真心話，「你是一個很好的老師，貝雷絲。」

貝雷絲的笑意更濃了，她打從心底希望自己可以被稱為好老師——在學生眼裡也是的話，該有多好。

「謝謝你，西提司。」

貝雷絲離開辦公室，快步走到馬廄尋找自己的愛馬，是一匹毛色純黑且非常耐跑的好馬。

「抱歉很久沒帶你出去跑了，今天也要拜託你了喔。」她溫柔地撫摸馬兒柔順的毛，得到了一個似乎代表同意的呼氣聲，才將轡頭和馬鞍等等馬具裝好，輕巧地一躍翻身上馬。

貝雷絲策馬在風中奔馳，從地圖乍看之下目的地離大修道院距離不會很遠，中間路程卻蜿蜒且未經整修，即便騎馬也要耗費一段不短的時間。不過，她算一算已經大約有兩節被公務纏身而沒有過去了，忍不住加快馬兒馳騁的速度希望能早一刻抵達。

路旁風景漸漸少了人煙的蹤跡，一陣子後她抄進一條只有樹木叢生的山路小徑，多虧之前累積的馬術經驗才讓她能夠駕馬在這種崎嶇的路面行走。穿過小徑後視野一整個開闊了起來，湖光粼粼使貝雷絲微微瞇起眼睛，湖畔為了居住已經被修整成一塊空曠的土地，她朝向不遠處的木造房屋奔去。

戰後，為了安置戰爭造成的眾多孤兒與貧困兒童，貝雷絲提議由加爾古．瑪庫大修道院設立育幼院，而這裡就是其中一間特別偏僻的所在地。

她當初決定擔任大司教的另一個理由也在這裡。

貝雷絲下馬把韁繩綁在屋子附近一個可以暫時停放馬的地方之後，才剛轉身就聽到育幼院門口傳來孩子們的聲音。

「哇！是大司教大人！大司教大人——！！」

大概是剛好待在門外，有兩個孩子很快認出貝雷絲並開心的朝她揮著手，畢竟她來過很多次，和院內的小朋友們感情也都很好。她走過去蹲下摸摸他們的頭。

「好久不見，你們都還好嗎？」  
「我們很好！大司教大人來了就更好了。而且艾爾姐姐一定也會很開心！」

艾爾姐姐。

沒錯，貝雷絲的目的就是她。

「……她會嗎？」  
「每次大司教大人來之後的幾天，艾爾姐姐都會整天心情很好喔！」

說實話，完全看不出來。如果是就之前幾次的經驗判斷，貝雷絲甚至覺得自己過來可能反而讓她心情不太好。

可是孩子們不會，也沒有理由撒謊，姑且先當作聽到了一個令人高興的新消息吧。貝雷絲一邊這麼想，一邊和孩子們一起踏進育幼院，兩個孩子一進門就活力十足的拋下她往裡面跑。

「你們怎麼在外面那麼久？下次這樣的話要先和我說，我陪你們。」  
「好——！」

他們的「艾爾姐姐」坐在桌邊，正一臉傷腦筋的叮嚀著調皮的小孩，直到發現孩子們的視線往貝雷絲的方向集中，才抬頭往她那邊看。

「！！老……」艾黛爾賈特瞬間露出了不敢相信的表情，但近乎下一秒就變回平常——甚至有點冷漠的說：「大司教大人。」

「好久不見。」貝雷絲苦笑。

就是這樣的情況，所以才說她非常疑惑剛才孩子們說的話的真實性。

但這樣的反應也不讓她意外，畢竟艾黛爾賈特身上發生太多事了，況且不久之前她們還是敵人呢。

「大家，差不多到午休的時間了。」

艾黛爾賈特把注意力移回到小朋友們的身上，口頭催促著所有人回去各自的房間，沒多久本來鬧哄哄的地方就轉變成一片沉寂。

「呃——對了，院長不在嗎？」貝雷絲逕自走去艾黛爾賈特坐的地方對面坐下，覺得有點尷尬只好隨便找了個話題，雖然馬上就發覺說錯話了。

「院長今天去山腳的村落採買東西了，如果你要找她最好改天再來，大司教大人。」

唉呀呀……有點難辦呢。可是貝雷絲當然不會被這點小事逼退，決定直接了當傳達來意。

「不要緊，因為我來這裡是想來看你過得好不好。」她看著隔一張桌子對面的艾黛爾賈特，揚起笑容說，「而且我今天不是以大司教的身分過來，而是……嗯，作為一個普通人貝雷絲來的，艾黛爾賈特。」

艾黛爾賈特再次露出訝異的表情，抿起嘴角似乎在思考什麼，過了一下子才開口。

「……好吧。雖然已經是春季了，但這樣一路過來還是滿冷的吧，我去泡一壺熱茶。」她的眼睛終於在此刻第一次對上了貝雷絲的，臉部僵硬的線條漸漸柔和了下來，「還有，就算你回到身上那套衣服的時期，也不能說是個普通人呢…… **老師** 。」

好，總算是突破一關了！  
得到艾黛爾賈特（應該是）正面的回應後，貝雷絲在桌底下偷偷的握緊拳頭替自己打氣。

隨後，她看著艾黛爾賈特用手轉動座椅的輪子，慢慢移動到後面煮水的地方準備泡茶。

自從大戰以來，艾黛爾賈特已無法自由的行走了。

當時她失去意識以後，貝雷絲和帝彌托利很快的帶她給瑪努艾拉老師和漢尼曼老師觀察情形，經過詳細評估與治療後得到的答案是——艾黛爾賈特過度使用自己的紋章之力，已遠遠超過人體可以承受的極限。雖然救治之後不會影響到性命，但是雙腳應該再也無法行動了。

艾黛爾賈特昏迷了一週才恢復意識，當貝雷絲煩惱很久終於下定決心告訴她這件事時，艾黛爾賈特只是凝視著天花板，面無表情回了聲：「這樣啊。」

從那個時候開始，艾黛爾賈特在貝雷絲眼裡就像失去與這個世界的連繫隨時都可能消失不見一樣，毫無活著的氣息。對於要隱姓埋名在育幼院養傷這件事，艾黛爾賈特也完全沒有表達任何意見。起初她剛來育幼院時每天幾乎不會講超過三句話，大部分的時間僅僅是靜靜的看著窗外的風景。

如同一片失去枝條的樹葉隨風擺盪，一不注意說不定就再也找不回了——貝雷絲甚至還曾經擔心過艾黛爾賈特會不會自我了斷。還好，現在狀況看起來比一開始好多了，肯定是多虧了天真無邪的孩子們吧。

所以即便之前艾黛爾賈特對她不知為何特別冷漠，那都是好的傾向，起碼不再像個美麗的陶瓷娃娃毫無感情波動。

聽到水沸騰的咕嘟咕嘟聲後，艾黛爾賈特拿起了水壺。其實貝雷絲是很想幫忙的，但想起上次她才正想伸手就被艾黛爾賈特開口嚴正的阻止，只好乖乖待在一旁關注。

現在的艾黛爾賈特穿著質樸簡素的服裝，頭髮也不像皇帝時期綁得一絲不苟，比較類似學生時代那樣隨意束著。即使如此，依然藏不住她生來的美好臉龐和舉手投足間流露出的高貴氣質，可以說一點也沒有失去光彩——除了缺少過去那股霸氣以外。

艾黛爾賈特回到桌邊，將茶具從膝上的托盤擺放到桌上，為杯子注進橙紅色澤的熱茶。

「老師，請。」

一股檸檬混和葡萄柚的香氣溢入貝雷絲的鼻內，這應該是香檸檬茶吧。

「謝謝。對了，我帶了很多大修道院食堂的食物過來喔。」

貝雷絲比了一下放在地上的袋子，裡面裝了許多較方便攜帶的食物例如布魯贊什麼的，可以給育幼院加菜。除此之外她還帶了蜜桃雪酪，已經拿出兩份趁剛才閒閒沒事的時候擺好在桌上了。

雖然沒有豐富種類的餅乾點心，但也可以算是個小小的茶會了吧。

「我記得你喜歡這個，對吧？」

「……真虧你知道。」明明也沒一起吃過幾次飯，艾黛爾賈特以複雜的心情想著，拿起湯匙挖了一口雪酪放進嘴裡。

令人懷念的美味讓她想起來了。

不記得原因，但的確有一次曾和老師這樣面對面在食堂吃著這個冰涼的點心。

同樣香甜的味道，同樣若有似無笑著的老師。

不一樣的——只有她自己吧。

「…………」  
「艾黛爾賈特？」見她突然停止手中動作，貝雷絲關心的喚了一聲。

「為什麼……要過來這裡？」艾黛爾賈特細聲問道。  
「我剛才說過了，想來看你過得好不好。」

**「我就是在問為什麼老師想要這麼做！！」**

碰！  
拳頭撞擊木桌的聲音激烈而短促的響起，事實上並沒有用多少力氣，但對這個閑靜的房間來說已經足夠成為大的聲響。

貝雷絲沉默了一些時候，卻不是因為艾黛爾賈特難以稱為良好的問話態度，而是——剛才的那一瞬間，她似乎在艾黛爾賈特的眼裡找到消失已久的一絲生氣。

貝雷絲不想放過這個機會，所以正在斟酌最佳的回答。

可是在她想出該如何回答之前，艾黛爾賈特先以後悔的語氣道了歉。

「不，對不起。剛才是我失態了，你不需要回答這個問題。」

「沒關係。」貝雷絲輕輕把手掌放在桌面上那隻過度緊握的手上，「只不過，我不覺得關心學生是一件怪異到需要理由的事情。」

艾黛爾賈特皺了一下眉，緩緩抽回她被覆蓋住的手。

「學生？我不是你的學生。」  
「我記得瑪努艾拉老師隔夜醉無法上課的時候幾乎都是我代課的吧，你忘了嗎？」  
「你知道我不是這個意思……我是指——你不是我的導師，老師。」

所以沒有責任為她做到這個地步——艾黛爾賈特如此暗示著。

「艾黛爾賈特，先和你道歉。」貝雷絲鄭重的說，沒有等露出困惑神情的艾黛爾賈特回話就繼續說了下去：「那個時候……我們在安巴爾皇座之間決戰的那時。」

提到此話題，艾黛爾賈特的臉色立刻更凝重了一些。提前道歉是因為不得不說起這個對她來說可能不願提及的過去。

「即使你已經用盡力量也始終不願意放下武器，不顧後果只管一直一直向前的樣子……」貝雷絲回想起當時艾黛爾賈特眼裡什麼人也看不見的執著模樣，不禁又感受到當初滲進全身的那股深深的無力感。

「上緊發條後無論如何都會一直向前走的那種玩具人偶——那時的你，有點像是那樣。」她悲傷的說，「所以我看不下去，我放不下你。這就是我的『理由』。」

「…………」艾黛爾賈特找不到言語。

事實上艾黛爾賈特對當時的情景並沒剩下多少印象，只有片段式的景象還留在腦海中——握著短劍的自己、前所未見急切的老師的表情、老師被短劍刺傷所流下的鮮紅血液……僅剩這些。

可是她確信這個答案是發自內心不含半分虛假的，老師的真實。

從她的語氣和從沒見過的悲傷神情就可以輕易判斷出來，至少對艾黛爾賈特來說是如此。  
也因此反而令她更加不解，疑問一個接著一個不停的冒出來。

放不下？——為什麼？

寂靜了一段時間後，再度開口的是貝雷絲。

「除此之外……我來這裡也是想讓你知道世界發生的事。」  
「？……為什麼？」

說到這個，艾黛爾賈特才注意到之前幾次老師來時都會和她聊一些芙朵拉的現況及教團的預定計畫什麼的，只是她對這些話題幾乎不會有任何回應，也沒有興趣。

「身為替這個世界帶來變革的當事人，你應該要知道。」

「呵、呵呵……你在說什麼，老師？」太好笑了，艾黛爾賈特忍不住久違的笑出聲音來。

「我只是一個讓芙朵拉全土陷於戰火，最終戰敗的敗者罷了。」前阿德剌斯忒亞帝國皇帝收起了笑容，嚴肅的說，「這些事情和我已經沒有任何關係。」

「和你 **有關係** ，艾黛爾賈特。」貝雷絲堅持。

「戰爭確實是因你而起，中間過程造成什麼影響——這些就不多說了，我相信你很清楚。可是戰火燃燒過後留下的不只是一片荒涼而已。撥開灰燼後的底下依然能夠看見新芽，你知道嗎？」

貝雷絲認真且耐心傳達自己心中所想的樣子，讓艾黛爾賈特不禁回憶起很多年以前講台上那位偶爾來代課，卻能烙印在她心上怎麼樣也揮之不去的身影。

有種錯覺——或許她現在也還是坐在教室裡仰望著老師的那個……

不。  
一切終究只是錯覺而已。

「什麼意思……？」揮別錯覺，艾黛爾賈特開口。

「我想告訴你，就像事情總是有一體兩面一樣，戰爭帶來的不是只有毀滅，同時也有新的改變。例如大部分的貴族的確因此而減低他們的權力，其中一些作惡多端的貴族也都被趁機肅清了。」

「至於賽羅司教團——」講到此處，貝雷絲朝著艾黛爾賈特微微一笑，「其實，我會接任大司教這個位置有一半是因為你，艾黛爾賈特。」

「我……？」完全意想不到的一句話，這讓艾黛爾賈特無法繼續維持住自己無動於衷的表情。

「你也知道我本來只是一名傭兵，即使後來成為教師，統領教團的職位負擔還是太沉重了，原本我不認為自己能勝任。」

——你太低估自己了，老師。艾黛爾賈特默默心想。

「但那時我想到了你，艾黛爾賈特。」貝雷絲溫柔的看著她說，「先不論是非對錯，你拼盡所有也要改變這個世界的覺悟是我望塵莫及的。所以我……想要學習你。」

「我決定做我全力所能及的事情，而當下最好的機會就是擔任大司教，用這個力量讓社會變得更好。也因此，我們現在才會在這裡。」她說完，短暫露出了有點難為情的靦腆笑容。

「艾黛爾賈特，我只是想讓你知道，你不是什麼也沒留下的敗者。至少我可以很有自信的對你說——你改變了我。」

「我……改變了……老師？」

「沒錯。」貝雷絲堅定的點頭同意，「所以……希望你也能正視自己帶給芙朵拉的改變，無論是好的方面還是壞的方面都要好好去見證。」

這是你身為挑起戰端者的責任——她的眼神彷彿這麼對艾黛爾賈特訴說著。

在那堅毅不搖的綠色眼眸凝視之下，艾黛爾賈特露出了無可奈何的微笑。

「老師……你比我想像的還要嚴厲呢。」  
「抱歉，但我一直相信你做得到。」貝雷絲依然堅定的說，「而且我也希望你能見證我。」  
「你的意思是……？」

「如果我的……教團將來的道路有任何地方違背你心中所描繪的那個未來的話，希望你能指正。」貝雷絲知道艾黛爾賈特對教團的一些陋習非常不滿，所以更加希望她能夠在旁邊看著。

「要是我走錯路的話，你可以再用那把短劍刺向我也沒關係。」

「！」艾黛爾賈特詫異地睜大雙眼，一隻手不自覺伸向那把短劍所在的暗袋外側。

她確實還留著那把短劍，大概是因為陪伴自己太久了才捨不得放手吧。  
明明自己的未來已經模糊不清，卻還把象徵開創未來的短劍留在身邊——實在太諷刺了，她盡量不去想這件事。

但是比起那個，現在更重要的是——

「……我不會再對老師刀劍相向了。」艾黛爾賈特面露苦楚的說。她的目光注視著眼前那個人曾被自己傷過的手臂，那裡的傷口早已癒合，剩下不顯眼的痕跡。

已經沒有必要再敵對了。  
最重要的是，她不想。一直以來都是。

「對、對不起，我說錯話了。」貝雷絲沒想到那樣說會讓艾黛爾賈特神色如此凝重，回應顯得有點慌張，「那個，雖然不太能算是補償……」

「要不要一起到外面走走？今天天氣很好。」她說完便起身走到艾黛爾賈特身邊，用一貫若有似無的微笑等待著回答。

找不到拒絕的理由，況且就算拒絕這個人大概也不會就此放棄吧。艾黛爾賈特沒有花太多時間就點頭同意讓貝雷絲幫忙推著自己出育幼院。

外面果然如貝雷絲所說的非常晴朗，天空是一片純粹的湛藍色，平靜的湖面像鏡子般映照著蔚藍晴天和翠綠樹木。眼前色彩繽紛的風景印證了春天的到來。

她們一路走到建於湖畔的亭子內稍作休息，此時剛好吹來一陣徐徐涼風，貝雷絲馬上拿起出門前從玄關衣架上取走的艾黛爾賈特的外套想給她披上。

「你還好吧？會不會冷？」  
「不會，氣溫很舒適。」艾黛爾賈特婉拒了，她想多曬點太陽，「老師，我們可以到更靠近湖邊的地方嗎？」  
「好。」

貝雷絲把手中的外套簡單摺好放在亭子裡的桌上，然後依照艾黛爾賈特所說的慢慢推著輪椅到了靠近湖邊的草地上。身邊圍繞著青草的味道和空氣微濕的氣息，前方廣闊的湖面能夠看見一小群鴨子悠游在上。

——好放鬆，艾黛爾賈特心想，沉浸於大自然之中總是能令她感覺忘卻一切重負。

奇怪的是，明明已經住在這裡快半年了，卻好像直到如今才察覺到此處有這麼美麗的風景。原因其實並不難猜，她轉頭仰望站在側邊正眺望著湖面的貝雷絲。

依舊看不太習慣那和青草顏色近似的頭髮和眼瞳，自從老師頭髮和眼睛顏色轉變以來，可能現在才第一次能有機會靜下心來近距離相處。

這個人一直以來都是讓她心神不寧的最大因子——艾黛爾賈特是知道的，儘管不太願意面對。  
疑惑、危懼、苦惱、焦躁、遲疑……還有一些自己也難以名狀的心情，太多太多的感情混雜在一起，連她都訝異自己竟然還保有這麼多的情感。

曾經她將多餘的感情全部丟棄了，為的是必須要實現的目標。

而現在這個當下，她不想再繼續武裝自己了。

「老師。」艾黛爾賈特悄聲呼喚，貝雷絲聽見了，隨後轉頭看向她。

「關於你剛才對我說的，我也認為自己有責任去瞭解這個世界的變化。可是，重要的是……瞭解了以後、知道了以後，我又能怎樣？我已經——！」話到此處，她停了一下子來緩和自己逐漸激動起來的情緒。

「如你所見，我已經……什麼都沒有了。沒有權力、沒有地位、沒有能改變一切的力量……」艾黛爾賈特低頭凝視自己的手說，「事到如今，就算我知道了又有什麼意義？」

貝雷絲看著因俯首而感覺更為嬌小的艾黛爾賈特，內心產生一股無法言喻的感受。  
但無論如何，她終於願意對自己坦誠心聲了，一定要全心全意回應才行。

「艾黛爾賈特認為只要萬人之上的帝王獨自努力的話，就能改變國家了嗎？」  
「咦……？」

突然飛來一個問題使艾黛爾賈特一時愣住了。不過她很快恢復原狀平靜的回答。

「不……帝王決定的是大方向，是國家的框架。實際上讓國家前進的是所有國民，如果兩者之間無法相輔相成，想要完全改變國家是很困難的。」除非那帝王是個暴君，情況可能就會有所不同，但基本上是這樣沒錯。

聽完艾黛爾賈特所說的，貝雷絲對著她點頭說：「你說得對。」

然後貝雷絲走到艾黛爾賈特的前方蹲下，讓視線盡量與面前坐著的人平行。

「這個道理也適用在你的身上喔，艾黛爾賈特。」貝雷絲柔和的說，「你已經不再是皇帝，但你依然是芙朵拉的一分子，也擁有讓國家前進的力量——只有你才能改變的事。」

「……！」艾黛爾賈特沒想到會被自己剛才說的話堵住嘴，只是她終究是沒有辦法被輕易說服，忍不住又激動的開口反駁：「可是……老師，我想不到！我不知道這樣的自己到底還能做些什麼！」

「老師……我知道你一直擔心著我的狀況，怕我會想不開所以常常向院長探聽，對吧？」  
「嗯。」既然被得知也沒什麼好隱瞞的了，貝雷絲乾脆的點頭。

「坦白跟你說一開始確實不是沒想過，只是……」艾黛爾賈特雙手握緊椅子的把手，「只是我發現，活著或者死亡對我來說已經沒什麼太大分別了。」

「就如同活著沒有意義一樣，我也無法從死亡這件事找到任何意義，就只是這樣。」她鬆開了繃緊的雙手，一臉淡漠的陳述這個事實。

所以她才沒有自我了斷，就這樣一天過著一天，茫然的繼續自己已一片空白的人生。

「老師，你說這樣的我還能有力量去改變什麼呢？」

艾黛爾賈特緊盯著貝雷絲的眼睛，她相信聽完這些就算是老師大概也無法再多說什麼了吧。  
可是那雙綠色的眼一直沒有如她所想的移開，只是增添了悲傷的色彩。

「 **有** 。你一直都有，艾黛爾賈特。」

貝雷絲的態度同樣堅定且毫不退縮，這反應是艾黛爾賈特始料未及的。  
——這個人是真的相信她還有力量做些什麼，打從心底。

「你一直沒發現這件事，可能是因為你之前握有一國之君的權力……」貝雷絲想了想察覺不對，搖搖頭說，「不，我想是因為你總是用過分完美的標準要求自己的緣故吧。」

「不需要用同一套標準要求自己，帝王和人民分別有各自可以做到的事，剛才你也同意了不是嗎？」

貝雷絲伸出雙手，包覆住艾黛爾賈特無力的放置在腿上的右手。

「不用勉強自己去做無法達成的事情，從身邊可以辦到的事開始做起吧。像是——孩子們。你擁有改變他們的力量，就如同你改變了我一樣。然後被你影響的孩子們，將來可能會再去改變其他人，就這樣不斷持續下去。」她微微揚起嘴角說。

「若是你認為還做得不夠，就慢慢的尋找吧。一定有唯有你才能做到的事。」

「只要活著就有機會，因為你還有未來——所以活下去吧，艾黛爾賈特。」貝雷絲稍微使力握住了手中的另一隻手說，「這也是我的願望。」

艾黛爾賈特沒有回話，但也沒有抽回被包覆住的手。  
她只是注視著現在視線比自己微低了一點的貝雷絲，一段時間後，她開口了。

「……老師，請再回答我的一個問題。你的答案對我來說很重要。」艾黛爾賈特眼神中的淡漠漸漸消散而去，認真的說。

「為什麼——老師希望我活下去？」

貝雷絲露出了驚訝的表情，可是那只維持了沒注意看就會漏掉的短暫時間。

「因為，要是你消失不見了我會很難過。」貝雷絲用一臉理所當然的表情說，但可能突然覺得有什麼不足，又再補充了幾個字：「非常。」

「…………」瞠目結舌。這是形容現在的艾黛爾賈特最合適的詞語。

老師到底在說什麼呢？  
剛才明明還那麼能言善道，怎麼這個理由卻如此的……簡單。  
簡單到好像本就應該如此，像呼吸一樣自然的事情。

忽然，艾黛爾賈特回想起不久之前發生的一件事。

那是冬季的某一天，她坐在窗邊呆呆的望著外頭下不停的大雪，維持這樣茫然的度過了好幾個小時。  
突然有個微弱的力道拉住她的手，她轉頭一看，發現是院內一個特別黏她的孩子。

「怎麼了？」她輕聲詢問。  
「艾爾姐姐是不是想離開這裡？不要走。」微弱的力道增強了，「要是姐姐不見了我會很難過。」

她輕輕回握孩子小小的手，搖頭。  
那時她的心裡被點起一盞微小的燈火，她可以感受到那孩子需要她。

——啊，原來是一樣的。

這樣啊，嗯。

原來……一切就是這麼簡單。

理解了老師單純話語裡面包含的心意以後，艾黛爾賈特感覺眼眶突然像火燒一般發燙。

「對、對不起，我是不是又說錯話了？」

看艾黛爾賈特一直沒有反應，自覺常常說出驚人之語的貝雷絲感到自責。

「果然太孩子氣了嗎？抱歉我一時想不到更好的……」  
「不會。」艾黛爾賈特使盡全力從哽住的喉嚨中擠出話語。

「不會，老師。」然後她將左手移到包覆自己另一隻手的溫暖之上，緊握。

能感受到握住的那雙手也回應了她。  
手甲覆蓋的部分很冰，但反而更襯托出那人手心的溫暖。

「我覺得——這就是最好的答案。」

艾黛爾賈特展露了笑顏。  
不再是出於自嘲或者無奈，而是發自內心湧上的喜悅。

逐漸模糊的視線可以見到貝雷絲也一樣露出了笑容，背後閃爍的整片湖光讓她看起來耀眼到炫目，艾黛爾賈特忍不住低下頭撇開視線。

「老師……我覺得有點冷，可以請你幫我拿外套過來嗎？」  
「好。」貝雷絲再次握了一下艾黛爾賈特的手，才站起身往亭子方向離去。

等她的腳步聲漸行漸遠後，艾黛爾賈特抬起頭用衣袖抵住了眼睛，因為她已經無法再控制住從發燙的眼眶逕自流出的濕潤液體。  
不想讓老師看到這個樣子——所以編了個藉口把她支開了。

艾黛爾賈特以為自己早就遺忘了該如何流淚。

自從她成為那場實驗唯一的生還者開始，自從她下定決心即便不擇手段也要讓這個世界不再產生像他們一樣的犧牲者開始——就沒有再流過任何一滴淚水。

本來可能只是因為責任感而壓抑下來，後來漸漸的像喪失這個功能似的，甚至連她最終戰敗失去一切也無法引起一點點鼻酸的感覺。

直到現在——

「…………」艾黛爾賈特聽到了老師走過來的腳步聲，趕緊迅速擦乾眼睛然後深呼吸好幾次，想裝作什麼事都沒發生。

就在此時，她突然感覺雙頰被溫暖又柔軟的東西包覆住，把她嚇到幾乎是用盡全力轉身。

「老、老師！？」

貝雷絲就在背後，一臉無辜的舉著自己的雙手。

「我看到你用手抵著臉，想說你是不是臉會冷，所以……」她無辜的解釋著，「因為大家都說我的手很溫暖。」

「你、你誤會了！而且我有外套就夠了！」艾黛爾賈特紅著臉用力把掛在老師手臂上的外套抽走，立刻把自己包得緊緊的。

「既然你會冷，那我們要回去了嗎？已經下午了，接下來應該會變得越來越涼。」  
「沒關係，反正現在也有外套了……」雖然體溫飆高的她大概也不需要外套的幫助，「我還想再多待一些時候。老師，我們可以繞湖畔走一圈嗎？」

「當然可以。」貝雷絲微笑，握住輪椅的把手慢慢的沿著湖邊前進。

一邊看著眼前的景色緩緩流動，艾黛爾賈特說出她還不想回去的理由。

「其實……一直以來我都沒有好好注意過這裡的風景，所以想趁今天這個機會仔細的看過一遍。」

除此之外還有另一個理由放在心底。  
她還不想結束這段和老師獨處的時間，至少在孩子們午休醒來以前想要持續這樣——就只有兩個人。

「你能這樣想真是太好了。」貝雷絲笑著說，她很高興艾黛爾賈特終於敞開心胸願意去瞭解這個世界，自己也想傳達更多給她知道，「我一直很想跟你說，其實瑪努艾拉老師和漢尼曼老師也很擔心你，常常問我你的狀況。」

「這樣啊……」艾黛爾賈特露出了有點感傷的微笑，大修道院的老師們是不是人都太好了呢？

「還有孩子們也都很喜歡你，像今天……」

貝雷絲差點把今天來時兩個孩子對她說的話講出來，但想想還是算了，搞不好又會陷入說錯話的困境。

「我想說的是——你身邊還有很多人在，不是什麼都沒有了。」

艾黛爾賈特沉默了一下，扭身過去仰望背後的貝雷絲。

「……那老師、呢？」

你會在我的身邊嗎？——她想這樣問，但終究卡在喉嚨中沒能說出口。

貝雷絲仍然笑著，平穩的綠色眼瞳沒有染上任何一點困惑的影子。

「你需要的話，我永遠都在。」她溫柔的說。

艾黛爾賈特微微一笑後轉回原本的姿勢，短暫沉潛於思考之中。  
本來混亂成一團的感情好像因為貝雷絲的一句話逐漸清晰，終於能稍微窺見最源頭的內心深處。

說不定……也許……

從最初相遇被拯救性命的那時候開始——她就已經沒有一刻是不需要這個人的了。

「艾黛爾賈特？」

背後傳來了呼喚的聲音，但艾黛爾賈特沒有轉身，依舊望著前方的景色。

「老師，叫我艾爾吧。」

「……可是，現在沒有別人在。」貝雷絲四面八方都注意看了一遍，只有她們兩個沒錯。

「不是為了要隱瞞我的身分才這麼說的。只是……單純希望你這樣叫我。」

「？」

艾黛爾賈特揚起嘴角，雖然看不到身後那個人的臉，但她能夠預見老師一定是抬起眉毛滿臉疑惑的表情，每次看到總是讓她默默覺得呆呆的很可愛。

至於名字的理由就留到下次有機會再解釋吧。

因為就如老師所說的——她還有未來。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實是半夜玩完青獅結局後睡不著想到的劇情XD  
> 如果一點地方不同的話艾黛爾賈特是可能活著的呢，但是活下來依舊有許多事情需要解決  
> 所以就這樣變成本篇文章啦~~~  
> 另外也還有本篇的後話喔!
> 
> 真的很感謝讀完的大家  
> 如果看完本篇覺得還不錯的可以按個讚或者回覆讓我知道有人在的話我會非常感謝!


End file.
